True Friend
by Gruch
Summary: Podczas II wojny światowej postanowiono założyć na neutralnym czeskim terenie ośrodek dla sierot-ofiar wojny, mający gromadzić dzieci bez względu na narodowość. Ta historia opowiada o sile prawdziwej przyjaźni... aż do śmierci.


Rating: T/M  
Warnings:Yaoi, cytrynki oraz brutalność i wulgarne słownictwo.  
Cover and music are on my profile ^^  
Please go there and open link...

For Hiroki

**_Prawdziwy Przyjaciel_**

___ Czasami łudzimy się, że obca osoba może stać się nam bliska. Jednakże, nie mając nikogo, czy mamy w ogóle prawo wybierać? Nie, bo to skazałoby nas na samotną tułaczkę, zaś ona doprowadziła by nas do szaleństwa.  
Tak więc w obawie przed cierpieniem pozwalamy by 'obcy' stał się 'przyjacielem'. Tylko, że zazwyczaj nie wiemy, że OBCY zawsze pozostanie OBCYM i prędzej, czy później zrani nas bardziej niż nie jeden najbliższy._

_Lilie, białe lilie. Kwiaty cnoty i uczciwości, skropione gdzieniegdzie czerwienią. Kołysały się z wolna w rytm majowego walca, granego cichutko przez wiatr. Kwitły jak co roku przy kamienistej drodze prowadzącej do starego gmachu. Gdyby wejść doń, dałoby się posłyszeć ciche rozmowy dam, niesione z echem. Jakby za nimi pójść przez wysokie korytarze, mijając sale duże i małe, pełne łóżek estetycznie zasłanych pościelą, dotarłoby się do wielkiej auli pełnej strzelistych łuków pod sklepieniem. W sali dostrzegłoby się owe wytworne damy, a przed nimi skromne dzieci, w wykrochmalonych fartuszkach, z nadzieją w oczach i kwiatami w dłoniach.  
Dzieci było ponad dwieście. W sali stało może z trzydzieści. Pozłacanym powozem odjechało dwoje. Gdy bramy się zamknęły, kwiaty trafiły do pieca, nadzieja w oczach zgasła. Wykrochmalone fartuszki zamieniono na stare szmaty. Dzieci przegnano do swoich łóżek, a raczej prycz ze sztywną pościelą. Korytarze stały się puste i szare. Budynek wyglądał jeszcze starzej i bardziej nieprzyjemnie niż wcześniej. Tylko białe lilie pozostały niezmienne i wyniosłe, skropione szkarłatną krwią z wczorajszego wieczora, gdy jedno z dzieci próbowało uciec z tego więzienia._

___Co jest ważniejsze?  
Żyć w zgodzie z sobą, czy z zasadami?  
_

___Rok 1941_

El zmrużyła oczy siadając na starym, obdrapanym parapecie okna pokoju, który w Ośrodku dzieliła z ósemką innych dzieciaków. Gdyby nie odrobina słońca, byłaby blada jak ściana. Jednak nie lubiła słonecznej pogody. Po paru latach spędzonych w tym domu wariatów nadal czuła smród gnijących ludzkich szczątek. Dlatego wolała deszcz - przynosił oczyszczenie.  
Jedno z łóżek zaskrzypiało przeraźliwie i z cichym jękiem wysunęła się z niego para niemalże białych stóp. Postawione na równie jak one nagiej podłodze drgnęły niezauważalnie.  
- Hej - blada dłoń powędrowała ku twarzy, by przetrzeć szare oczy i zmierzwić blond włosy.  
- Hej.  
- Znowu nie spałaś pół nocy?  
- Nie, wczoraj udało mi się coś ukraść z kuchni i dopiero teraz wstałam.  
- Pies jeszcze nie chodził? - Niebieskoszare tęczówki zlustrowały uważnie brązowe loki sięgające za łopatki. El obróciła się w stronę chłopaka i rzuciła mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.  
- Nie zgrywaj idioty. Gdyby tędy szła, na bank bym tutaj nie siedziała. Nienawidzi mnie.  
- Jak wszystkich - Dorzucił pod nosem blondyn, jednak szatynka niezrażona kontynuowała:  
- Zapewne wolała by mnie zabić niż tutaj trzymać.  
- Za to dostają pieniądze.  
- Ta, jeśli dzieciak ucieknie obetną im to z pensji, a jeśli zginie nie. Pieprzona polityka. Gdyby nie ona, Honza jeszcze by żył.  
Rozmowę przerwał surowy dźwięk dzwonka. Tutaj oznaczał on pozwolenie na poranne opuszczenie pokoi na przykład na toaletę. El zeskoczyła z lekka niezgrabnie z parapetu i poprawiła sztywną, wyblakłą, brązową sukienkę, która była już przykrótka. Stojąc w drzwiach rzuciła jeszcze okiem na chłopaka.  
- Sasha, idziesz?  
Blondyn nie odpowiedział, tylko w swoim milczącym zwyczaju dokończył ubieranie koszulki i stanął obok dziewczyny. Wychudzona dłoń El sięgnęła klamki i wyszli na korytarz. Idąc przez chwilę w milczeniu, nasłuchiwali własnych kroków, starając się by przypadkiem nie były za głośne. W końcu El półszeptem odezwała się pierwsza.  
- Ciekawe jak wygląda reszta świata - Sasha zdziwiony tematem milczał jeszcze przez chwilę, nim podjął dyskretną rozmowę.  
- Skąd ci się wzięło na takie... coś?  
- Bo ja wiem? Nie mam pojęcia co jest za murami tego więzienia, więc mnie to ciekawi.  
- Ty przynajmniej widziałaś kawałek świata przed tym jak tu trafiłaś. Matkę, ojca... rodzeństwo - Westchnął z nutą żalu chłopak. - Moim pierwszym wspomnieniem jest krzywa morda psa...  
- Dobra, nie wchodź w szczegóły. A gdyby tak się stąd wyrwać? - Na te słowa Sasha się obruszył i zdzielił ją z całej siły w bok.  
- Zgłupiałaś? - Powiedział nieco głośniej niż zamierzał. - Mało się naoglądałaś jak katują tych, co próbowali uciec? Widziałaś, co zrobili Honzie.  
- Ta - Bąknęła przytłoczona, jednak po chwili odzyskała energię, która jakoś nie pasowała do kościstej, wychudzonej sylwetki. - Ale gdyby się udało obejść strażników...  
- Nawet gdyby, to co? Uszłabyś parę kilometrów i zaraz za końcem nietykalnej strefy rozstrzelaliby ci tyłek.  
- Nie dałabym się! - Odpowiedziała hardo El. Sasha rzucił jej współczujące spojrzenie. - Przestań! Przecież Czechy coś tam podpisały i teraz ten cały poligon przeniósł się już dalej - Nagle oboje zamilkli, gdyż znaleźli się na końcu korytarza. Nie wiadomo, kiedy przeszli z jednego końca budynku na drugi. Stali teraz naprzeciw wielkich drzwi wejściowych z małym, zakurzonym, jednak nadal kolorowym świetlikiem nad nimi, przez który do szarego korytarza wpadało chociaż trochę barw. W drzwiach stała smukła, wysoka i ubrana na czarno kobieta, z wyglądu przypominająca stary wyświechtany mop do podłogi, trzymany kudłami do góry. Wypłowiałe srebrnoszare włosy miała spięte w kok, a na długim nosie sterczały srebrne, stare okulary. Cała jej postać wydawała się być surowa i szara, pomimo mocnej szminki koloru cyklamenu zdobiącej wąskie usta. Dzieci nazywały ją 'Psem' ze względu, iż z wyglądu przypominała starego doga niemieckiego stróżującego przy bramach i kiedy się złościła, wydawała z siebie dźwięk podobny do warkotu wściekłego psa. Florentine Hoffmann - dyrektor „Ośrodka Szkolno-wychowawczego dla dzieci-ofiar wojny imienia Najświętszej Panienki" sama była zgryźliwą panną, szczerze nienawidzącą dzieci, z wzajemnością zresztą.  
Głośne ujadanie wielkiego psiska zwiastowało przybycie gości. Kiedy nauczycielka dostrzegła zbliżające się od strony bramy dwie postacie, jej twarz rozjaśniła się w wielkim, nieco krzywym, cyklamenowym uśmiechu.  
Boże, co za lizus - Przemknęło El przez myśl na widok Psa trajkoczącego przymilnym głosem do żołnierza trzymającego jakieś dziecko za rękę. Sasha jakby słysząc jej myśli zagadnął cicho:  
- Rany, jak ta baba mu włazi w tyłek.  
- Nie mniej, niż wczoraj hrabinie – Westchnęła. - A młody i tak pewnie trafi na dzień dobry do węglarki. 'Tak dla zasady'.  
- Pies już tak ma: na nas warczy, a do władzy się łasi... czekaj, jesteś pewna, że to chłopak?  
- A bo ja wiem? Mamy tu już taką mieszankę ras, że trudno mi rozróżnić, które dziwadło jest czym - Nagle, jak na zawołanie, El dostrzegła znajomą rudą czuprynę. - O, hej Hiroki~! - Zawołała szeptem, machając przy tym w stronę chłopaka, jednak zaspany nie usłyszał jej i poszedł dalej. W zastanowieniu obserwowała jak odchodzi. Tak jak Sasha będąc z pochodzenia mieszkańcem Rumunii był blady jak ściana, tak Hiroki będąc (podobno) Azjatą miał rude włosy i śniadą karnację.  
Na korytarzu zapanowała kompletna cisza. Nawet Pies (zarówno ten za ścianami jak i ten w budynku) przestał ujadać.  
- Elizaveta! - Rozległo się wołanie ochrypłym głosem. - Elizaveta! Elizaveta Renska!  
Sasha szturchnął El w ramię. Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
- Woła cię - Rzucił cicho.  
- Że niby mnie?  
- No przecież ty się tak nazywasz prawda? - Jęknął z rezygnacją blondyn. El, a raczej Elizaveta niechętnie ruszyła w stronę Psa, nawet nie siląc się na uśmiech. Opiekunka zignorowała ten jakże 'miły' gest z jej strony i, ciągle trwając się w cyklamenowym uśmiechu, wcisnęła w jej rękę dłoń drugiego dziecka i kazała zapoznać z zasadami tutaj panującymi, bo, jak powiedziała:_„Nasza kochana El nie będzie miała z tym przecież problemów, w końcu łamie wszystkie zakazy tak dokładnie, że musi je już znać bezbłędnie na pamięć."_

Dom dziecka usytuowany na wzgórzu od początku był pełen niespójności. Leżał na ziemi Czeskiej, jego dyrektorką była Niemka, a uczono w nim po rosyjsku. Dzieci przysyłano do niego zewsząd, nawet z bardzo daleka - sieroty znajdywane na Węgrzech, w Polsce a nawet gdzieś tam w Azji i wielu innych krajach będących ofiarami II wojny światowej, przyprowadzane wraz z misjonarzami, żołnierzami czy zwykłymi ludźmi do tak zwanego azylu, gdzie podobno miały dostać zadośćuczynienie za wyrządzoną im przez życie krzywdę.  
El ze złości ścisnęła, nieco za mocno, drobniutką dłoń mniej więcej sześcioletniego dziecka, tak, że wydało z siebie cichutki, stłumiony płacz. Dziewczyna spostrzegłszy to od razu zaczęła przepraszać, jednak jak się później okazało dziecko płakało bardziej ze strachu niż z bólu.  
- Cśś nie maż się już. A tak w ogóle jak masz na imię?  
- Greta - El zdziwiona przyjrzała się jak widać dziewczynce i po chwili zapytała znowu:  
- Skąd cię przywieźli?  
- Z wielkiego Imperium Niemieckiego. - Starsza dziewczyna spojrzała na nią z niemalże przerażeniem.  
- E… eh nie martw się, pobędziesz z miesiąc tutaj i nauczysz się myśleć (i mówić) normalnie. - Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła nieco żwawszym krokiem do przodu. - Czyli jesteś Aryjką?  
- Uhum.  
- Taką prawdziwą? Łoo... jesteś tutaj pierwszą taką osobą. Mamy jeszcze takie COŚ, też pochodzące stamtąd, ale człowiekiem już raczej nie jest.  
- Dlaczego? - Zainteresowała się Greta, starając się dotrzymać El kroku.  
- Jest przydupasem Psa.  
- A kto to przydupas?  
- Dowiesz się... kiedyś, a teraz choć, bo Kuternoga nie cierpi spóźnialskich, a ja nie chcę dostać najgorszej roboty.  
El nadal trzymając Gretę za rękę przeszła przez drzwi prowadzące na tyły posesji. Szły szybko piaszczystą drogą z górki. Minęły bokiem niewielki las i znalazły się przed kilkoma zespolonymi ze sobą niskimi budyneczkami, obok których krzątała się już spora gromadka dzieci. El odnalazła tylko wzrokiem jedyną w swoim rodzaju rudą czuprynę, a obok niej ciut niższą blond i popędziła w jej stronę, mało co nie gubiąc Grety przy okazji. Nim Hiroki zdążył zapytać, dziewczyna przedstawiła swoją młodszą towarzyszkę. Chwilę później odezwał się pisk gwizdka, na który odruchem wszystkie dzieci złapały się za uszy. Między gromadę, a budynek dokuśtykał mężczyzna w średnim wieku, wspierając się na drewnianej kuli. Niektóre dzieci spuszczały wzrok na ziemię, inne uciekały nim gdzieś w przestrzeń, a jeszcze inne (jak na przykład Hiroki) patrzyły prosto w oczy Kuternogi. "Odin, dwa, tri, cietyrie, piat, sziest, sjem, wosjem, diewjat, diesjat..." Odliczał po rosyjsku łypiąc wzrokiem na małolaty. Jak codziennie rano przed śniadaniem, wszystkie dzieci szły do pracy. Tego dnia akurat przypadała kolej na pracę w stajniach. El nie bała się brudu, czy smrodu, jednak wchodząc do boksu skrzywiła się i zaklęła w ojczystym języku.  
- Czyli ja jak zwykle dostałam najgorszą robotę? - Jęknęła podwijając jak najwyżej rękawy.  
- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to u mnie wcale nie jest lepiej - Hiroki poklepał ją po ramieniu i zwinnie przeskoczył nad drewnianą ścianką oddzielającą wąskie boksy od siebie. Dziewczyna nie chcąc zostać w zapaskudzonym pomieszczeniu jako ostatnia, postanowiła wziąć się od razu do pracy. Praca była ciężka - wywożenie, wwożenie i przerzucanie siana przez dobrych parę godzin zmęczyłoby każdego. Ale nikt nie narzekał na głos. Wszystkie skargi pozostawały cichymi szeptami pod nosem i dopóki tak było, było... dobrze.  
Sasha spojrzał z rezygnacją na efekt swojej pracy. Wykonał może nieco ponad połowę, a ręce bolały go jakby wykonał pracę za siebie i jeszcze przynajmniej dwie osoby. Naciągnął mocniej rękawy koszuli na dłonie, by nie ścierać mocniej pęcherzy i chwycił ponownie za widły. Był za słaby i wiedział o tym dobrze. Nie to, co Hiroki. Zawsze go podziwiał za to, że umiał podnosić ciężkie przedmioty i stawiać się nauczycielom.  
Nagle coś za Sashą zaszeleściło cicho. Chłopak wyrwany z zamyślenia aż upuścił narzędzie pracy. Drewniany kołek uderzył ciężko o ziemię pomimo wyściółki z siana. Znów szelest. Blondyn obrócił się powoli. Stał za nim Kuternoga we własnej kulawej osobie. Uśmiechał się do niego tym zwyczajnym, pozbawionym jakichkolwiek elementów grzecznościowych uśmiechem, który jakby się głębiej zastanowić był NAWET miły. Sashę mimowolnie przeszedł dreszcz.  
- Zostałaś sama blondyneczko. - Chłopak zamrugał kilkakrotnie szarymi oczami, obleczonymi w długie rzęsy, jakby chciał zapytać 'mówi pan do mnie?', tylko, że brakowało mu odwagi, by rzec cokolwiek. Kuternoga tymczasem postąpił o krok do przodu. Blond grzywka opadła kurtyną na oczy, gdy Sasha uciekł od przenikliwego wzroku mężczyzny. Coś zadudniło. Przerażone serce chłopca, czy też może burza zapowiadana od wielu dni wreszcie zawitała na wzgórzu.  
Mężczyzna cały czas coś mówił, niezrozumiale momentami przeciągając niektóre litery. Sasha nie skupiał się nawet nad znaczeniem jego słów. Oczami wodził po własnych stopach. Nagle Kuternoga chwycił go za włosy i jednym szarpnięciem uniósł jego twarz do góry.  
- Patrz na mnie, gdy mówię do ciebie, Zajeva - Wysyczał mu prosto do ucha. Zapadła chwilowa cisza przerywana jedynie na siłę uciszanym oddechem chłopca. Następnie jak gdyby na zawołanie w całej stajni podniósł się raban, niczym alarm.  
- Widzisz - Uśmiechnął się Kuternoga z niekrytą satysfakcją - Koniom też się to nie podoba. - Istotnie zwierzęta zaczęły się rzucać, jednak nie z powodu nieśmiałości Sashy, ale z burzy rozwijającej czarne skrzydła nad okolicznymi wzniesieniami.  
- P-przepraszam, czy mógłbym dokończyć moją pracę i dołączyć do reszty dzieci? - Drżący głos chłopca niemalże zginął w zgiełku.  
- O? A to dlaczego?  
- Chciałbym zdążyć coś zjeść...  
- Zjeść? Jesteś głodny? - Chłopiec twierdząco pokiwał głową. - W sumie... mógłbym ci coś dać. - Na te słowa serce dziecka wykonało podwójne salto, a w oczach zabłysła najprawdziwsza nadzieja.  
- Ma pan coś do jedzenia?  
- Nie - Odpowiedział oschle Kuternoga i z parszywym uśmiechem cisnął drobnym ciałem Sashy o ściankę boksu. - Ale mogę dać ci prezent, którego nie zapomnisz do końca swojego marnego życia. - To powiedziawszy mężczyzna zaczął się zbliżać do przerażonego chłopca, powoli rozpinając spodnie.

___Nic nie robiąc, także przyzwalamy na wyrządzanie nam krzywdy._

El przeciągnęła się, stojąc w długiej kolejce po swój pierwszy posiłek tego dnia. Pocieszona faktem, iż pada rzuciła okiem na Gretę u jej boku, rozglądającą się uważnie po stołówce, a raczej po dzieciach siedzących przy stołach i zajadających się papką. Od szóstej kiedy to wszyscy wstali do pracy, każdy zdążył zgłodnieć. Zegar ścienny wskazywał wpół do dziesiątej. W brzuchu El stał już ruski poligon. Dziewczyna złapała się za brzuch, starając się jakoś stłumić wołanie organizmu o chociażby suchą kromkę chleba. Rozejrzała się nerwowo za Hirokim, którego zgubiła wzrokiem w momencie gdy rozstali się w stajni. Zapewne jak zwykle skończył swoją pracę pierwszy. Jeśli chodziło o prace fizyczne, 'pan' Satsune zawsze kończył jako pierwszy, gdyż był wysoki i silny, i to była kolejna rzecz, która przeczyła opowieściom siostry Adeli, misjonarki i jedynej miłej osobie tutaj, o rodowitych mieszkańcach Azji i aktom Hirokiego za razem. Wysoki, silny, rudy i o śniadej cerze. Azjatą Hiroki był jak widać tylko z imienia i nazwiska.  
El stanęła na palcach, by lepiej widzieć wszystkie głowy znajdujące się w stołówce. Wreszcie go dojrzała, stał w drzwiach stołówki i podawał ręcznik Sashy, który był calutki mokry. Dziewczyna rzuciła jeszcze okiem na ladę stołówki. Zaraz będzie moja kolej - uśmiechnęła się do siebie w myślach.  
- Eli, kogo tam wypatrujesz? - Zagadnęła Greta, jakoś tak bardziej ośmielona.  
- Widzisz, zobaczyłam Hirokiego i... Greta, uważaj!  
Greta zrobiła jedynie krok do tyłu, poczuła, że o coś uderza i traci równowagę. Wiedziała, że zaraz się przewróci. Wyciągnęła przed siebie ręce, lecz natrafiła na czyjąś tacę, która spadła razem z nią. Wylądowała na podłodze stołówki, z twarzą zalaną barszczem.  
Kiedy starła z twarzy rozgotowane buraki, uniosła wzrok. Stał nad nią najprawdziwszy, wściekły chochlik, którego koszmarne opowieści na dobranoc by się nie powstydziły. Dziewczyna miała krótkie, nastroszone, czarne włosy, czerwoną sukienkę do kolan i wściekłe spojrzenie. Odsłoniła zęby i wysyczała.  
- Gdyby twój widok nie popsuł mi apetytu, to kazałabym ci oddać swoją porcję.  
Dziewczynka wykrztusiła przeprosiny. Zaczęła wstawać, lecz El nadepnęła jej na stopę. Greta zagryzła wargi i zajęczała cicho.  
- Nie martw się, będziesz miała jeszcze na to okazję - uśmiechnęła się wrednie.  
- Wystarczy, Anne - odezwała się chłodno El. Podała Grecie rękę, pomagając jej wstać. Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko, stając na bolącą stopę.  
Anne obróciła się do Elizavety i Greta domyśliła się, że ta dwójka ściera się nie po raz pierwszy.  
- Widzę, że masz nową przyjaciółkę El. Jakie to urocze, ją też rzucisz świniom na pożarcie?  
Zdezorientowana dziewczynka skakała spojrzeniem to na El, to na Anne. Nie rozumiała zbytnio o czym mówiły, ani do czego doszło przed chwilą, jednak cokolwiek by się stało nie zamierzała opuszczać boku nowej przyjaciółki. Reakcja El była jak gdyby niemym potwierdzeniem rozmyślań Grety. El zacisnęła pięść i uderzyła Anne prosto w nos. Brunetka zatoczyła się do tyłu.  
- Chowaj się! - Syknęła El w stronę Grety, jednak onieśmielona dziewczynka zbyt późno zrozumiała słowa swej starszej towarzyszki. W stołówce zapanowała grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie stukotem obcasów na marmurowej posadzce.  
- Co tu się wyrabia? - Warknęła kobieta, która jeszcze parę godzin temu szczerzyła się do Grety przy wejściu. Teraz rzeczywiście bardziej przypominała psa stróżującego niż pobożną, starszą damę. Wyraz twarzy psa zmienił się jednak diametralnie, gdy zobaczyła Anne siedzącą na podłodze z rozbitym nosem. Dziewczyna, która jeszcze chwilę temu miała zamiar zadeptać biedną Gretę, w tym momencie robiła minę tej pokrzywdzonej, a ani kucharki, ani reszta zebranych nie śmiała temu zaprzeczyć w obecności Psa, znaczy pani dyrektor. Brunetka wyłkała parę zdań, które zapewne tylko Pies mógł usłyszeć. Kobieta wstała i z, wydawałoby się wściekłą miną (choć prawdopodobnie był to uśmiech tryumfu), zwróciła się do El.  
- Wiesz co cię czeka za napaść na biedną Anne, prawda? - Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, patrzyła tylko pustym wzrokiem w wąskie oczy Psa. Kobieta nawet nie zamierzała z nią rozmawiać, chwyciła ją brutalnie za rękę i już miała ją zabrać, gdy dostrzegła Gretę, wpatrującą się w nią przerażonymi oczyma. Nie mówiąc już nic, chwyciła drugą ręką nadgarstek młodszej dziewczynki i wyszła, ciągnąc je za sobą. Anne odprowadziła je do wyjścia pełnym wyższości spojrzeniem.

Noc nadeszła powoli, nieśpiesznie zasnuwając wszystko mrokiem. Mogłoby się zdawać, że, pomimo chmur, niebo jest czyste. Sasha siedział na swoim łóżku w ciszy i gapił się bezceremonialnie na kłębki kurzu na podłodze. Porozmawiałby z kimkolwiek, jednakże panowała już cisza nocna i większość dzieci w obawie przed Psem spała już we własnych łóżkach. Niechętnie obserwował scenę przy śniadaniu w milczeniu, jednak w tamtej sytuacji nawet Hiroki się nie odezwał, wiedząc, że tylko pogorszy sprawę. Przyjaciółki nie widział już później wcale.  
Drzwi szczęknęły cicho, budząc chłopaka z transu. Do ciemnego pokoju wpadła stróżka światła z korytarza. Chłopak zerwał się, by przynajmniej przytrzymać drzwi, bo jak dostrzegł dziewczyna wracała z czymś ciężkim na rękach. El ułożyła Gretę na łóżku, które należało wcześniej do Honzy, a sama ledwo żywa usiadła na tym Sashy. Chłopak nie zaprotestował, nawet kiedy jej głowa spoczęła na jego ramieniu.  
- Trzymaj - rzucił krótko, podając jej pół już częściowo zeschłej bułki i kawałek kiełbasy. El odpowiedziała dziękującym uśmiechem, gdyż zabrała się już za pałaszowanie. Sasha cieszył się, że dziewczyna nie spytała skąd miał jedzenie. Było mu wstyd, że sam nie miał odwagi wkraść się do kuchni, tylko musiał to zrobić za niego Hiroki. Jednak to i tak było za mało. Przez ostatnie dni posiłki El ograniczały się jedynie do suchego pieczywa czasami z jakimś urozmaiceniem, o ile kucharka pozostawiała coś więcej na wierzchu. Przy takiej 'diecie' niedługo kości El zaczną się same zjadać.  
Po skończonym posiłku oparła się o ścianę za sobą. Sasha spojrzał strapionym spojrzeniem na świeże siniaki, oraz większe i mniejsze ranki na rękach, czy szyi dziewczyny.  
- Boli - bardziej stwierdził niż spytał. El nie odpowiedziała, tylko westchnęła.  
- Wiesz co, ale warto było to znieść dla podbicia oka tej krowie. - Sasha mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.  
- Ostatnio oblałaś jej włosy smołą, teraz ją uderzyłaś, następnym razem poderżniesz jej gardło?  
- Jeśli taka zajdzie potrzeba... Nie, to dla niej i tak za mała kara. - puściła oczko w stronę chłopca. Po chwili jednak posmutniała. - Sasha, czy coś się dzisiaj stało? - spytała, specjalnie ściszając jeszcze głos. Blondyn pokiwał przecząco głową.  
- Nic specjalnego.

___Są takie rzeczy, które muszą pozostać tajemnicą._

Nadeszła zima. Mrozy dopadły także wzgórza, spowijając wszystko bielą. Wszystko zdawało się być takie powolne i ospałe. Nawet kołdra zdawała się być cięższa niż zwykle. El jednak niezłomna w swoich działaniach zerwała się szybko z łóżka, w brutalny sposób hartując swoje ciało na zimno panujące dookoła. Miała dzisiaj wyjątkowo dobry humor i była prawie pewna, że nawet Pies nie jest w stanie go jej zepsuć.  
Wracając z pracy wyłapała dziwne spojrzenie pomiędzy Sashą, a Kuternogą, który nie wiadomo dlaczego pojawił się w tartaku. Nie przejęła się nim zbytnio i pociągnęła przyjaciela szybciej za sobą, żeby zająć jak najlepsze miejsca w kolejce po śniadanie. Pomimo, że była głodna, połowę swojej porcji zawinęła w chusteczkę i upchnęła do kieszeni. Dostrzegła to Greta, siedząca naprzeciw niej.  
- Dlaczego nie jesz? - Zagadnęła. El rozejrzała się dookoła, czy nikt nie przysłuchuje się im.  
- Ćśśś... to tajemnica. Jak obiecasz, że nie wygadasz, to ci coś pokarzę.  
Młodsza z dziewczynek skrzyżowała palce na ustach na znak milczenia. El zadowolona skinęła głową i powoli wstała z miejsca. Greta dokończywszy swoją porcję uczyniła to samo i powoli wymknęła się za swoją starszą towarzyszką z jadalni. Wyszły za budynek. Nie odzywały się do siebie, cały czas rozglądając się bacznie, czy nikt ich nie śledzi. Dotarłszy do figury Matki Boskiej na obrzeżach lasu obok sierocińca, El przykucnęła na puchatym, jeszcze świeżym śniegu i zagwizdała cicho. Zapadła cisza. Obie dziewczyny poczęły nasłuchiwać. Szmer z początku ledwo co słyszalny stopniowo nasilił się i nagle ucichł niczym urwany. I zdawałoby się, że ucichł już na dobre, i wtem zza postumentu wyłonił się szary kłębek z czarną kropką z przodu. Greta pisnęła a El zachichotała. Kłębek przysiadł obok dziewczynek i szczeknął piskliwie.  
- Już, już, spokojnie - zaśmiała się El i wyciągnęła zawiniętą w chustkę połowę swojego i tak małego już posiłku.  
- Mogę go pogłaskać? - Spytała nieśmiało Greta. El skinęła jej w odpowiedzi głową. Sierść szczeniaka była miękka i ciepła. - Śłodki - zaśmiała się dziewczynka, gdy zwierzątko polizało ją po ręce.  
- Tak, ale nie wolno ci o nim powiedzieć nikomu, bo inaczej go zakatują na śmierć. Obiecujesz, ze nie wygadasz?  
- Tak!  
Zwierzątko zaskomlało domagając się więcej pieszczot i jedzenia. No, głównie jedzenia. El jednak rozłożyła ręce, pokazując, że są zupełnie puste. Wstała i tupnęła nogą, wołając, by uciekał. Greta nie zdążyła zaprotestować, bo została pociągnięta za rękę i zmuszona do wycofania. Ledwo, co zdążyły wbiec do budynku, a wpadły na Psa. El nie ryzykowała zbędnych pytań, więc puściła się biegiem bokiem nauczycielki nie puszczając cały czas Grety oczywiście. Dyrektorka chyba także poczuła ciężkość powietrza na swoich barkach, bo ograniczyła się tylko do wydarcia się za nimi.  
Wszystkie dzieci bez względu na wiek i płeć szły grupkami po dwadzieścia osób do łaźni. Woda była zimna, a ręczniki szorstkie, jednak warto było się poświęcić, żeby móc się w spokoju położyć do łóżka. El wracała z Sashą pod rękę, śmiejąc się z głupiej miny Anne na ich widok. Nie widziała nigdzie Grety, jednak nie przejmowała się tym zbytnio, zapewne jeszcze szukała czegoś, lub kogoś. Gdy weszli do pokoju, El zanurkowała w swojej pościeli i ku zdziwieniu Sashy zamiast szykować się do snu, ta zaczęła grzebać w wyrwie między ścianą a materacem. Po chwili z dumą wymalowaną na twarzy zeskoczyła ze swojego łóżka i bezczelnie wgramoliła się pod kołdrę Sashy. Zdziwiony chłopak w milczeniu obserwował jak jego przyjaciółka wyciąga talię kart związaną estetycznie czerwoną wstążką i zaczyna je rozdawać.  
- Skąd je masz?  
- Od siostry Adeli. - Uśmiechnęła się, dodając po chwili - Gramy w oczko.  
Pierwsze rozdanie, drugie i trzecie. Zmęczenie zaczynało wygrywać nad chęcią gry i numery zaczęły się powoli rozmywać przed oczami zarówno Sashy, jak i El. W końcu oboje się poddali. El wróciła do swojego łóżka i zasnęła mocnym snem.  
Rozległ się huk, jakby ktoś rzucił granatem w ścianę. Ósemka, a raczej, siódemka dzieci poderwała się niemalże jednocześnie. El z przerażeniem stwierdziła, że na łóżku pod nią nie ma nikogo, co oznaczało, że Greta JESZCZE nie wróciła. Do pokoju wpadł równie nagle Hiroki, pytając wszystkich obecnych co się stało, jednak widząc, że wśród nich niema nikogo z przydatnymi informacjami, na ślepo odszukał i zapalił świecę. Po całym pokoju walało się rozbite szkło, a w jego centrum leżał dość sporych rozmiarów kamień. Hiroki podniósł go i po dokładnych oględzinach podał go El mówiąc:  
- To chyba do ciebie.  
Zdziwiona dziewczyna odczepiła papier misternie zawinięty wokół kawałka skały i przeczytała pośpiesznie wiadomość zapisaną drobnym drukiem.

_"Kochana El, przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale mam dla ciebie małą niespodziankę w podzięce za to, jak pięknie obeszłaś się z moimi włosami.  
Spotkajmy się przy figurze. TERAZ.  
Mówiłam skarbie, ja dalej pamiętam.  
Twoja jak zwykle kochająca A."_

Dłonie El zadrżały. Miała złe przeczucia. Niechętnie to przyznawała, ale Anne była od niej starsza o ładnych parę lat i głupia niestety nie była, za to cholernie mściwa. Hiroki zajrzał El przez ramię na krótką treść listu mówiącą aż za wiele. 'Idziemy', zarządził krótko poprawiając spodnie. El spojrzała na niego niepewnie. Sama jakby nie patrzeć była jeszcze w koszuli nocnej, a poza tym nie miała wcale ochoty na takie 'towarzyskie' spotkanie z Anne. Hiroki słynął nie tylko ze swojej czupryny, ale i z daru przekonywania. Złapał El za ramiona i sprowokował tym samym, by spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Wiedział, że nie musi jej tego mówić. Ona to wiedziała, że nawet jeśli nie pójdzie, to Anne i tak ją dopadnie, a poza tym miała jego. Zdecydowanym ruchem wstała i chwyciła swoją sukienkę oraz buty. Sasha także wstał.  
- Idę z wami - stwierdził hardo.  
- Moja krew - Hiroki klepnął go w plecy. Zrobił to troszkę za mocno, gdyż blondyn zachwiał się niebezpiecznie.  
Szli w ciemnościach dobrze znaną sobie trasą. Hiroki chciał dla bezpieczeństwa iść przodem, jednak El stanowczo odmówiła i sama ruszyła przodem. To była jej walka. Znajdowali się już poza widokiem z okien wychowawców, więc nieco zwolnili. Oczom trójki ukazały się pierwsze drzewa lasu i piedestał, na którym stała Matka Boska, wyłaniająca się zza nich. El nie wiedziała, kiedy znów przyśpieszyła, zostawiając chłopaków daleko w tyle. Stojąc już naprzeciw ogromu marmurowego posągu, zacisnęła z całej siły pięści. Anne nie kazała na siebie czekać. Wyłoniła się zza postaci Najświętszej Panienki ze świeczką w ręku. "Tadaaa~!", zanuciła, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. El uniosła oczy ponad nią, gdzie padała poświata świecy i zamarła. Po sukni marmurowej damy ciekła powoli krew. Uniosła oczy jeszcze wyżej nie wiedząc, czy nie woli przypadkiem ich po prostu zamknąć.  
"Nie"  
Była jedynie w stanie wyszeptać na widok zmasakrowanego ciałka jej ukochanego szczeniaczka leżącego na złożonych kamiennych dłoniach niczym krzyżyk lub różaniec.  
- Bezcenne - zaśmiała się do siebie Anne. - Wiesz, z początku chciałam ci kazać błagać o przebaczenie pod groźbą rozpieprzenia tego futrzaka, ale widok twojej aktualnej miny jest wart więcej - zaszczebiotała tonem zawodowego mordercy o niepozornym wyglądzie szesnastolatki. El nawet nie zauważyła, jak zbielały jej dłonie od ciągłego uścisku. Nawet nie zauważyła jak ruszyła w furii w stronę Anne, gotowa ją zatłuc tymiż pięściami. Anne zrobiła jedynie krok w bok i dziewczyna wylądowała całym ciężarem w śniegu. Brunetka zaśmiała się ciężko.  
- Padasz przede mną na kolana? Cudownie, ale nie skupiaj się na mnie. Brawa teraz dla pani, bez której nie odbyłoby się to przedstawienie.  
Zza posągu została wypchnięta drobna postać. El uniosła twarz znad śniegu, by ujrzeć twarz tego potwora. W momencie gdy ją ujrzała, cieszyła się, ze leży w śniegu, bo zapewne nie ręczyłaby za siebie.  
- Ty... jak mogłaś... obiecałaś. - Złość buzująca w El zaczynała się zamieniać w rozpacz.  
- Ja nie chciałam! - Zawołała Greta chowając twarz w dłoniach. Anne cmoknęła wymownie.  
- Przecież to ty powiedziałaś, że możemy się 'zabawić'.  
- Pobawić, nie zabawić! - Krzyknęła Greta.  
- Masz chyba sklerozę moja mała, no bynajmniej...  
- Co tu się... - Zaczął Hiroki, wchodząc w oświetlony przez świecę krąg. - O kur...  
- Taaa...  
Zarówno Hirokiemu jak i Sashy zabrakło słów, żeby określić tę sytuację. Wołanie nauczycielki zapewne i tak nic by dało. Jeszcze El by oberwała za trzymanie zwierzęcia.  
- Ty dziwko... - Wysyczała El, nagle skupiając uwagę wszystkich na sobie - Żeby bezbronnego psa, w ten sposób... - Podniosła się na rękach i uklękła w myślach modląc się o opanowanie. Na niewiele się jednak zdało, gdyż kamień w dłoni zaczął jej ciążyć i cisnęła nim z całej siły w Anne. Celnie. Przeciwniczka zakołysała się i upadła do tyłu, uderzając z głuchym trzaskiem tyłem głowy w marmurowy postument. El dyszała ciężko. Wyładowała całą swoją złość tym jednym rzutem. Westchnęła ciężko i zaciągnęła się mroźnym powietrzem. Dziwne, bo dotychczas wcale nie czuła wszechobecnego zimna. Uniosła oczy nad siebie, w czarne, zimowe niebo, uciekając wzrokiem od czerwieni rozlanej na śnieżnobiałym śniegu. Znów zaczął padać śnieg.  
Sasha podszedł do Anne leżącej u stóp Matki Boskiej z niemym wyrazem krzyku na twarzy. Sprawdził jej puls i pokiwał z rezygnacją głową. Hiroki zbliżył się do El i objął ją ramieniem. "Spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze.", szeptał, gładząc ją po głowie. W jego głosie nie było ani krzty wahania czy też niepewności. El spojrzała mu w oczy. „Jak ma być dobrze - pomyślała - skoro właśnie zabiłam człowieka." Myśli kłębiły jej się w głowie a przyjaciel gładził rytmicznie jej włosy. To wszystko nie miało sensu.  
- Możesz wstać? - Zagadnął Hiroki, sam przy tym wstając. El spojrzała na swoją nogę będącą pod dość dziwnym kątem. Pokiwała przecząco głową. - Złap mnie za szyję. Poniosę cię - zaoferował z uśmiechem, jakby nic się przed chwilą nie wydarzyło. El spełniła polecenie, chwytając się mocno chłopięcej szyi. Hiroki wstał i ruszył z wolna.  
- C-czekaj Hiro, ale sierociniec jest w drugą stronę!  
- Nie mów mi, że wytrzymasz tam jeszcze choćby minutę.  
- Ale zaraz uciekać? Zabiją nas!  
- Ona ma rację Hiroki, to trzeba na spokojnie przemyśleć. - do rozmowy wtrącił się Sasha.  
- Gówno, nie przemyśleć! - Odparował wulgarnie Hiroki. Złość się w nim gotowała - Nie widzisz co się tutaj stało? Pies na pewno będzie się mścić i zakatuje biedną El na śmierć. NIE MA innej opcji.  
El wymieniła zmieszane spojrzenie z Sashą. Na jej twarz wkradł się niewidoczny wcześniej cień, ukazujący delikatnie zapadłe policzki i podkreślający ciemne oczy. Dłonie dziewczyny zacisnęły się mocniej na koszuli chłopaka.  
- El, jesteśmy we trójkę, co się nam może stać?  
Westchnęła po raz któryś, obserwując jak obłoczek pary wypuszczony z jej ust rozpływa się wśród zimowego chłodu. „Życie masz tylko jedno" - powtórzyła w myślach górnolotne słowa usłyszane gdzieś w przeszłości.  
- Dobrze. - Wykrztusiła w końcu. Sasha spojrzał na nią ni to ze zdziwieniem, ni to z przerażeniem. Otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale jak i dwoje pozostałych dostrzegł światła latarni i zbliżające się głosy.  
- Czekaj, a Greta? - Przypomniał sobie Hiroki.  
- Leży nieprzytomna. Chyba zemdlała w momencie kiedy Anne oberwała. - podpowiedział z udawanym spokojem Sasha. Ruszyli biegiem, nie mając planu, żadnego punktu odniesienia, myśląc tylko o jednym. Kurczowo trzymając się jednej prośby, wołając całymi sercami o jedną jedyną rzecz: wolność.  
Dobiegli do końca lasku, czując na swoich plecach wołania strażników i warkot psów. Ostatnią przeszkodą był płot obleczony drutem kolczastym. Hiroki rozejrzał się nerwowo. Ile mogło zając pościgowi dotarcie do nich? Zbyt mało żeby się podkopać. Postawił El na ziemi a następnie wziął ponownie na ręce. Zastanawiał się może pół sekundy, błagając w myślach o szczęście i... podrzucił przyjaciółkę w powietrze. Wylądowała za przeszkodą, turlając się jeszcze przez chwilę w śniegu nim całkowicie się zatrzymała. Chwilę później dołączył do niej Sasha. Oboje wypatrywali za przyjacielem. Ten tylko uchwycił się jednej z niższych gałęzi drzewa i wspiął się na nie. Stojąc na wystarczająco dużym konarze, postawił krok do tyłu i zaczął biec. Skoczył. Zdawało mu się, że leciał wieczność, dopóki nie zahaczył ręką o drut, upadek trwał setną sekundy. Bolało, ale nie to było ważne. Byli wolni, WOLNI! Jednak za wcześnie jeszcze było na radość, od strony głównej bramy zbliżał się do nich drugi pościg. Władze nie mogły pozwolić, żeby prawda o ośrodku wyszła na jaw.  
- Rozdzielamy się - zarządził pośpiesznie Hiroki, biorąc El na barana. Sasha przytaknął, także podrywając się z ziemi.  
- Żegnaj przyjacielu - uśmiechnęła się blado El z ramion Hirokiego.  
- Nie żegnaj, a do zobaczenia. - Sprostował Sasha, siląc się na pogodny ton.  
- Taaa... I obyśmy się kiedyś spotkali jako wolni ludzie. Trzymaj się  
- A ty się nie puszczaj wielkoludzie.  
I w ten sposób trójka przyjaciół zamknęła kolejny rozdział w swoim życiu, stawiając wszystko co miała na jedną jedyną, ostatnią wolną kartę.

___Gdybyś miał jedno życzenie, to czego byś sobie życzył?  
Wolności..._

___Rok 1950_

Hiroki słyszał, jak podeszwy jego butów uderzają o chodnik. Czuł wilgotny wiatr szarpiący jego koszulę. Niemal smakował rozgrzany asfalt na świeżo wylanym fragmencie parkingu. Przez cały poprzedni dzień padało. Smoliste chmury napłynęły ze wschodu i kłębiły się nad szkołą, co wcale nie pomagało mu się skupić. Deszcz padał nierówno - czasem mżyło, czasem lało, czasem padał grad - po czym uspokajał się i zaczynał od nowa. Pomimo zmęczenia wykładami, większości studentów nie widziało się wychodzić na zmienną wiosenną pogodę. Chłopak przeczesał smukłymi palcami rude włosy i rozejrzał się, jakby w obawie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Nie dostrzegłszy wszakże nikogo, jakby nieco spokojniejszy, poprawił torbę zalegającą mu na ramieniu, i ruszył w stronę parku. Zimozielone dęby szumiały cicho, wprowadzając człowieka w nietypowy trans. Półmrok pod koronami drzew jedynie od czasu do czasu przebijały promienie światła. Nic się nie zmieniło od kiedy był tu parę dni temu. Znalazł swoje ulubione miejsce pod jednym z większych dębów i usiadł. Oczy zamknęły mu się same.  
Obudził go szmer i ciche chrząknięcie nad sobą. Podniósł wzrok. Istotnie stał nad nim jakiś osobnik.  
- Hej! Co ty tutaj robisz? - Zapytał owy osobnik, uśmiechając się promiennie i dodając po chwili: - Sam?  
- Przepraszam bardzo, ale czy my się znamy?  
- Upraszam o wybaczenie - przybysz skłonił głowę, wyraźnie parodiując ton swej wypowiedzi. - Nazywam się Sasha Zajeva.  
Hiroki odchylił głowę do tego stopnia, ze uderzył nią o pień drzewa. Zaniemówił. Stał przed nim chłopak mniej więcej jego wzrostu i postury, w niczym nie przypominający słabego przyjaciela, z którym rozstał się dziewięć lat temu za płotem z drutem kolczastym. Chłopak wstał i dopiero kiedy spojrzał mu w oczy zaczął się śmiać, a w jego oku zakręciła się szczęśliwa łza. Oczy Sashy - tylko one się nie zmieniły przez te lata.  
Najprostszym ludzkim odruchem przyjaciele rzucili się sobie w ramiona. Po chwili braterskiej czułości, obaj usiedli przy pniu starego dębu z zamiarem nadrobienia straconych lat. Drzewa zaszumiały zapraszając do konwersacji.  
- Jak mnie znalazłeś?  
- A szedłem sobie przez park, i patrzę, a tu taki krasnal śpi pod drzewem  
- Baaardzo śmieszne. I mówi mi to ktoś, kto przez prawie dziesięć lat ciągle był ode mnie niższy - Hiroki spojrzał na Sashę karcącym wzrokiem, jednak zaraz po tym wybuchł śmiechem. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że siedzi obok niego jego rówieśnik, kompan z niedoli dziecięcych lat. - A tak w ogóle, co teraz porabiasz? - Sasha ze skromną miną wzruszył ramionami.  
- Krzątam się po tym świecie, szukając swojego miejsca, a ty?  
- Studiuję.  
- Stać cię na to? - Hiroki zaśmiał się cierpko.  
- Póki co, studia są niepłatne. Wystarczy mieć chęci i zdaną podstawówkę.  
- Zdałeś podstawówkę? Kiedy?  
- Miałem szczęście, po przyjeździe tutaj, trafiłem pod skrzydła pedagoga. Miałem mnóstwo książek, więc po prostu wyuczyłem się i poszedłem na egzaminy.  
- Przyjechałeś sam? A co z El? - Hiroki zwiesił głowę i nie odpowiedział. Sasha zakrył usta ręką. - Nie mów mi, że ona...  
- Nie, nie! Nic jej nie jest. Po prostu my... my byliśmy ze sobą i dopiero co się rozstaliśmy.  
- A-aha. - Blondyn westchnął uspokojony myślą, że jego przyjaciółka jeszcze nie wącha kwiatków od spodu. - Nie martw się stary, jeszcze nie jedno bagno przejdziesz - Sasha uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco i poklepał kumpla po ramieniu. Rozmawiali tak jeszcze przez długą godzinę zanim musieli się rozstać. Godziny policyjne nadal bądź co bądź funkcjonowały.  
Szedł powoli po bruku. Podeszwy butów momentami ślizgały się po zużytych już kamiennych kostkach. Kamienica, w której mieszkał Hiroki leżała na przedmieściach. Była stara i zimna, ale pokój który wynajmował był dość duży. Odkąd Elizaveta się z niego wyprowadziła wydawał się aż za duży. Chłopak, a raczej młody mężczyzna wszedł po schodach i stanął przed drzwiami budynku. Nieśpiesznie sięgnął z dna skórzanej torby mały pęk kluczy i otworzył nim zamek. Przedpokój nie był oświetlony, jednak on nie miał problemów z dotarciem do drzwi swojego pokoju. Znów zachrzęścił klucz w zamku. Wśród grobowej ciszy w zamyśleniu sięgnął po świecę i zapalił ją. Znajome, prawda? - w myślach gorzko zaśmiał się z siebie. Tak mu jej brakowało. Jej słów witających i żegnających go na przemian. Delikatnych dłoni, spowitych drobnymi bliznami, niczym nitkami będącymi żywym zapisem historii. Miękkich ust, które mógłby cały czas całować. Serca, charakteru - wszystkiego. Bez przerwy podążały za nim wspomnienia, wszystko dookoła przypominało mu o tym, co właśnie stracił. Rzucił torbę gdzieś w kąt, jak gdyby to ona gromadziła w sobie te wszystkie niechciane myśli i zaczął rozpinać koszulę. Ją także cisnął niechcianą na łóżko. Już miał zacząć ściągać z siebie dolną część odzienia, jednak usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Nie było by w nim nic dziwnego, gdyby nie pora o której nastąpiło. Chłopak nie kłopotał się nawet z ponownym ubieraniem koszuli i z odkrytą piersią ruszył ku drzwiom. Zamek ponownie zazgrzytał swoim jakże prostym mechanizmem. Z początku Hiroki nie dostrzegł w ciemnościach korytarza nikogo, gdy jednak gość postąpił krok do przodu, był już w stanie dostrzec jego twarz. Nie zdążył się odezwać, bo dziwna siła brutalnie pchnęła go do tyłu. W szoku z początku nie czuł kompletnie nic, dopiero po krótkiej chwili był w stanie wyczuć dziwną wilgoć na swoich wargach i słonawy posmak w ustach. Rozchylił powieki, choć nie wiedział nawet kiedy je zamknął. Przy jego twarzy znajdowała się druga, inna i bynajmniej nienależąca do tego kogo się spodziewał. Z opóźnieniem także wyczuł dłonie delikatnie muskające skórę na jego klatce piersiowej. Przerażony z całych sił odepchnął nietypowego gościa od siebie i wbił w niego równie przerażone spojrzenie. Blond grzywka na krótki moment urwała między nimi kontakt wzrokowy, by chwilę później zostać teatralnie odrzucona. Błękitne, niemalże srebrne oczy spoglądały prowokująco zza czarnej kurtyny rzęs. Hiroki otworzył usta by coś powiedzieć i prawie natychmiast je zamknął. Zamiast wydobyć z nich dźwięk, przyłożył do nich delikatnie opuszki palców. Sam się zdziwił, bo jego wargi zdawały się być w tamtym momencie pełniejsze niż zazwyczaj, takie dziwnie spuchnięte i wrażliwe na najmniejszy dotyk. Co prawda był już po pierwszych doświadczeniach z płcią przeciwną, i nie tylko z przeciwną, jak się okazuje, ale jeszcze nigdy aż do teraz nikt go tak nie... potraktował. Przez te wszystkie lata dzieciństwa spędzone razem w gronie złożonym w większości z chłopców - pracujących, jedzących, śpiących i kąpiących się razem. I nic się nie wydarzyło. A tu nagle po dziewięciu latach coś takiego. Hiroki patrzył na Sashę jak na jakiś wybryk natury, ale nie skomentował tego, bo właściwie nie miał pojęcia jak dobrać słowa. Znali się od dziecka, od chwili, gdy zostali sobie "przedstawieni" w niezbyt ciekawych okolicznościach, kiedy to Hirokiego przyprowadzili do ośrodka i zmusili do dzielenia jednego łóżka z Sashą. Znali się jak łyse konie, ale nawet to nie przygotowało go na coś takiego. Nie rozumiał tego. Owszem – znał wyrażenie, którym się takie rzeczy określało, właściwie kilka wyrażeń, ale jako że żadne z cisnących mu się na język słów nie znajdowało się w słowniku, postanowił nic nie mówić.  
Fakt, że nie wyraził swojego sprzeciwu, od razu popchnął sytuację do przodu. Prowokujące spojrzenie Sashy nie opuszczało go ani na chwilę, niczym drapieżnik czekający na najmniejszy ruch ofiary. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i już chciał jak najgrzeczniej wyprosić gościa z pokoju, póki jeszcze resztki jego godności i braterskich uczuć żywionych do niego jeszcze istniały, gdy nagle blondyn jakby od niechcenia położył rękę na jego udzie, i delikatnie niby to ledwo muskając bladymi opuszkami palców przesunął nią po materiale dolnej części ubrania Hirokiego. Kilka milimetrów w górę i kilka w dół wracając do miejsca skąd zaczął. Wyczulone zmysły powinny natychmiastowo zareagować w geście obronnym, jednak ciało chłopaka nie wykonało żadnego ruchu, nawet gdy czoło z opadającą ciągle blond grzywką zetknęło się z jego własnym, a usta ponownie dotknęły ust. Sasha z niekrytą satysfakcją oblizał wargi, obserwując swoje dzieło. Hiroki ciągle nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że zdradziło go jego własne ciało, twardniejąc i drżąc w chwili najmniej odpowiedniej z możliwych. W końcu do jego otumanionego umysłu dotarło wreszcie, że ręka jego przyjaciela przeniosła się z jego uda w bardziej interesujące rejony. Fakt ten poraził go jak grom z jasnego nieba. Poderwał się z kanapy w ułamku sekundy i zrzucił Sashę na ziemię.  
- Co ty do cholery wyrabiasz? - Wydarł się, mając głęboko w poważaniu innych domowników. Blondyn uśmiechnął się w sposób jakby Hiroki pytał o najbanalniejszą rzecz świata.  
- Pomagam ci zapomnieć o niej - wyraz twarzy chłopaka zmieniał się z sekundy na sekundę. Zwiesił głowę i wymruczał coś pod nosem. Sasha mógłby przysiąc, że to nie były określenia typu 'piękny i wspaniały'. - Okropne. Tak ją kochałeś, była twoja i tylko twoja. A ona śmiała cię tak potraktować. Przecież mieliście być razem do końca życia. Chciałeś jej się oświadczyć, już nawet kupiłeś pierścionek za ciężko zarobione pieniądze. Biednyś.  
- Zostaw mnie - warknął odtrącając dłoń wyciągniętą w jego stronę. Nie chciał słuchać. Czy nikt nie mógł zostawić go w spokoju?  
- Pozwól sobie pomóc - odtrącona dłoń została ponownie wyciągnięta i tym razem dotarła do ramienia, pozostawiając na nagiej skórze lodowato-gorący ślad i burząc usilnie budowane opanowanie przyjaciela.  
- N-nie w taki sposób - powiedział już mniej wściekłym tonem, uciekając spojrzeniem gdzieś w bok. Był całkowicie świadom faktu, że jego twarz jest czerwona jak piwonia i nie był z tego specjalnie zadowolony.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Bo to chore.  
- Tak mówią tylko ci którzy nigdy nie spróbowali tego zakazanego owocu - zachichotał, odruchowo odrzucając blond grzywkę. Jego palce jakby parodiując idącą dostojnie damę, pomaszerowały w stronę szyi i zatrzymały się na kości szczęki, gładząc ją... z czułością? - Poza tym nie masz wyboru. Zostałem ci tylko ja. Samotność tak bardzo boli, samotność prowadzi do szaleństwa. Nie rozdrapuj ran... Pomogę ci zapomnieć, tylko pozwól mi na TO.  
- Dobrze.  
- Tak, mądry chłopiec - wymruczał mu do ucha, przyciągając go do siebie. Szczupłe, blade palce wsunął w jego włosy i przeczesał je nimi kilkakrotnie. Hiroki westchnął ciężko, starając się opanować pędzące szaleńczo serce. Dłonie Sashy miały tak przyjemny chłodny dotyk, kiedy sunęły nieśpiesznie po jego brzuchu. Przerażenie szybko przemieniło się w fascynację z jakim zacięciem i dokładnością chłopak pozbywał się ubrania, z każdego ruchu czyniąc przyjemne doznanie. Blondyn wydawał się być w tym tak wprawiony, jakby robił to codziennie. Spodnie i bokserki zsunęły się.

___Słyszę twój oddech niczym krok miarowy.  
Ktoś za ścianą modli się.  
Zza zamkniętych powiek patrzę na twarz twoją.  
Gdzieś z oddali wycie psa.  
Świat pędzi, my także, bez drogi - na przełaj. Krzyk, tam, wołanie, strzał, światło. O BOŻE!... cisza._

Obudził się dopiero rano. Oczy jeszcze zasnute miał mgłą wczorajszej nocy. Dłońmi powiódł po pościeli obok siebie, jednak nie znalazł tam nic oprócz estetycznie złożonych pieleszy i kartki. Jego umysł potrzebował dłuższej chwili by poukładać sobie w głowie wszelakie wcześniejsze wspomnienia i dać sygnał ciału by gwałtownie się podniosło. Nieco zbyt gwałtownie. Czuł się tak, jakby wściekła migrena pełzła niczym wąż splotami żył, czekając na dogodną sposobność do ataku. Ciemność zamroczyła dopiero co otwarte oczy i Hiroki odniósł wrażenie, że zapada się głębiej w swoją pościel. Coraz niżej i niżej, w dół, staczając się z powrotem w nicość, opadając powoli z siadu z powrotem na poduszki. Bezradnie przytknął skrawek papieru do zmęczonego czoła. Rzęsy przesunęły się z szelestem po przykrywającej je kartce. Wyłapał parę słów: "Obietnica, przepraszam, żegnaj". O ironio, sam się go jeszcze wczoraj spytał 'Czy rano wszystko będzie jak dawniej'. Nie pomyślałby wtedy, że jego odpowiedź będzie aż tak prawdziwa. Wszystko było jak dawniej. Sam dla siebie, bez nikogo. Sam... Zaklął głośno, rzucając rozjuszone spojrzenie po całym pokoju, szukając rzeczy na której mógłby wyładować swą złość. Najpierw padło na ramkę ze wspólnym zdjęciem jego i El, potem na wazon i jeszcze lampę naftową. Oddychał ciężko. Podniósł wzrok przed siebie i napotkał własne odbicie w lustrze. Nawet nie poczuł, że od dłuższej chwili po jego policzkach toczyły się słone łzy. Wściekłość znów przejęła nad nim kontrolę. Zamachnął się i z całej siły cisnął gołą pięścią w lustro. Szklana powłoka rozprysła się w miejscu gdzie spoczęło ciało. Ból przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu przywrócił mu świadomość. Nie myślał długo nad następnymi czynnościami. Naciągnął bieliznę, spodnie i świeżą koszulę. Wyszedł boso, nie zamykając nawet za sobą drzwi.

- Gówno mnie obchodzi, czy to odwaga, czy też strach. Mam dość - krzyknął w przestrzeń. Wrzucił do ust garść tabletek znalezionych w szafce właścicielki kamienicy i powoli je łykał. Bez wahania zsunął się po pochyłym dachu domu, stając tyłem na jego krawędzi i począł czekać. Czekać aż przyjdzie śmierć. Powoli drętwiały mu nogi. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy przestał patrzeć na swoje bose stopy i spojrzał w niebo. Piękne, lazurowe niebo. Nie czuł już nic, nawet spotkania z ziemią. Oczy pozostawił otwarte i zwrócone ku niebu w poszukiwaniu utraconego dzieciństwa.

___Najbardziej chciałbym...  
nic już nie czuć._

Ludzie zbiegli się tłumnie wokół pozostawionego samotnie ciała na chodniku. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w wysokiego rudowłosego chłopca ze wzrokiem utkwionym ku niebu. Jedni z przerażeniem, inni z obrzydzeniem, żalem czy fascynacją. Ale i był też ktoś, ktoś kto obserwował to zjawisko z daleka. Odgarnął blond kosmyki z czoła i przeniósł wzrok na plik papierów w swej dłoni.___  
"Ośrodek Szkolno-wychowawczy dla Dzieci-ofiar wojny Im. Najświętszej Panienki dnia 19 Października 1946 roku został zamknięty przez władze państwowe w wyniku skandalu... dzieci zostały przeniesione do rodzin"_ Wołały czarno-białym drukiem wycinki z gazet. Zaraz pod nimi kryły się pożółkłe karty wypisane estetycznie piórem. Z małych fotografii spoglądały sylwetki dzieci._  
__„Elizaveta Renska ur. 1931r. Pochodzenie: Węgry Przyprowadzona do ośrodka w wieku lat: 5." __  
__„Hiroki Satsune ur. 1930 r. Pochodzenie: nieznane Przyprowadzony do ośrodka w wieku lat: 3." __  
__„Sasha Zajeva ur. 1929 r. Pochodzenie: Rumunia Przyprowadzony do ośrodka w wieku: porzucony jako niemowlę." _  
Podpalił je. Ogień powoli spopielał ostatnie jego wspomnienia związane z wszystkim aż do teraz. Obrócił się i nieśpiesznie oddalił w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Tak, wolność jest piękna - wyszeptał.

___ Czym jest przyjaźń? Prawdziwa, czy też nie. Czym jest? Kontrastem. Kontrastem pomiędzy nienawiścią.  
A czy czymś poza tym? Krokiem. Jednym krokiem od miłości.  
Jednak nade wszystko jest przeciwieństwem nienawiści, tak jak krew odcinająca się swym szkarłatem na tle białych lilii._

_~*End*~_

Notka (a raczej notki) od autorki:

Wyjaśnię teraz tym co nie zrozumieli mojego zamysłu na ten tekst.  
Historia dzieje się w jak zapewne zauważyliście REALNYM świecie w okresie II wojny światowej. W Sierocińcu na terenie Czech. Naszymi bohaterami jest trójka przyjaciół, których poznajemy kolejno: Elizaveta - 10 latka o ciemnych oczach i brunatnych lokach, pochodząca z małej Węgierskiej wioski, przywieziona do ośrodka w wieku lat 5. Ciągle wpadająca w kłopoty; Sasha - 12 latek będący całkowitym albinosem, urodzony przez rumunkę i pozostawiony zaraz po tym w ośrodku. Z natury cichy i spokojny; Hiroki - 11 latek i nieoficjalny przywódca zespołu. Znaleziony przez misjonarzy na terenie Azji i przyprowadzony do ośrodka w wieku lat 3. Nazywany przez wszystkich 'azjatą', pomimo iż widać było, że był europejczykiem. Silny i pewny siebie;  
Historię rozpoczynamy z punkty widzenia El (Elizavety) i to ona w zasadzie ukazuje nam całą przeszłość z sierocińca. Może się wydawać, że to nawet tylko ona jest główną bohaterką, gdyż to głównie jej rozterki są opisywane.  
Bardzo ważną rzeczą są stosunki pomiędzy opiekunami a podopiecznymi.  
Pies (dyrektorka) nienawidzi El i dlatego daje jej przeróżne kary, jak np. podczas akcji na stołówce. Wycięłam ten fragment w którym opisywałam tak jakby tortury El, uznałam, że nie wolno przesadzać, bynajmniej sens był taki, że została zmuszona do dalszej pracy na głodnego i dotkliwie bita.  
Kuternoga (stajenny) odczuwa za to pewien jakby pociąg seksualny do Sashy. Chłopiec poniekąd jest drobny, jednak nadal jest chłopcem. W momencie gwałtu, jest swego rodzaju przełom w tej historii. Mężczyzna jest jak dzieci same przyznają 'nawet miły'. I gdyby nie lekcja jakiej udzielił Sashy (nie mówię, że to popieram), to chłopiec prawdopodobnie nie uciekłby z El i Hirokim i na pewno w niedługim czasie by zginął.  
Część powojenną opowiada nam za to Hiroki. Jest to swego rodzaju epilog i przeciwstawienie do części wcześniejszej opowiadającej o bezgranicznej przyjaźni. Tutaj mamy do czynienia już z dojrzałymi uczuciami jak miłość i odrzucenie.  
WAŻNE: HIROKI NIE JEST GEJEM.  
To co zaszło między nimi było zasługą Sashy, który chciał chwilowo go pocieszyć. Pisząc końcowy fragment chciałam przekazać niejednoznaczną informację od Sashy. Chciał on być prawdziwym przyjacielem Hirokiego, więc dowiedziawszy się o jago zawodzie miłosnym postanowił go w nietypowy sposób pocieszyć. Był świadom tego, że pozostawiony następnego dnia sam sobie zrobi zapewne coś głupiego, jednak dla człowieka, który tyle razy zawiódł się na życiu, nie było innego ratunku (jego zdaniem).  
Rzeczami która łączą wszystko razem są krótkie słowa wstępu i zakończenia mówiące o przyjaźni i nienawiści.

No, mam nadzieję, że już wszystko jest wiadome ;)

Dopóki pamiętam - sorki Hiro, miał być hard yaoi, a nie wyszedł medium. Uznałam, że jeślibym przesadziła, opowiadanie straciłoby swój że tak się wyrażę smaczek.

Podziękowania dla:  
Shirosake, który dopingował mnie w pisianiu ;]  
SUwaru (ty już wiesz za co)  
i najważniejsze podziękowania dla Banan-samy, która wykazała się anielską wręcz cierpliwością i stała się moją BETĄ. To dzięki niej ten tekst wygląda no... jak wygląda i pragnę napomknąć, że napisane to było już tydzień temu, ale nasza beta potrzebowała czasu. Tak bywa.

Tak btw, to mój pierwszy yaoiec na papierze xD


End file.
